


Gift Giving

by Golden_Asp



Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, declaration of feelings, sounds angsty but it's so not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony has a small Christmas get together with Phil, Pepper, and Rhodey.  He really hopes Phil likes his gift and he still wonders what exactly they are to each other.Phil plans to tell him in no uncertain terms how he feels about his brilliant idiot.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> more phil/tony because I love them. A Xmas fic a few days late for Xmas but whatever.
> 
> not beta-ed

“It’s not too much, is it?” Tony asked, pacing his workshop. He stopped in front of one of his sports cars and ran his fingers through his hair. He really needed a haircut. 

“I’m quite certain Agent Coulson will love it, sir,” JARVIS said, his voice exasperated. He’d been listening to Tony go back and forth on the subject for hours. If he was human he’d roll his eyes and shake some sense into his maker.

“That’s the thing!” Tony said, spinning around. DUM-E perked up, fire extinguisher in claw. “No, put that down!” DUM-E sagged as Tony walked by. 

“Is it too much? I don’t even know what we are, JARVIS. What does our…arrangement mean to him? I just don’t know.”

“You could always ask, sir.”

“I will sell you to a community college in Alaska.”

“I believe Alaska is quite nice this time of year.”

“It’s covered in snow. It’s cold.”

“Luckily, the cold does not bother me. You could ask Agent Coulson.”

“Ask me what?” Agent Coulson’s voice came from the door to the workshop. Tony let out a startled squeal and spun, pressing one hand to his arc reactor.

“I have a heart condition, Agent! You can’t just sneak up on me!”

Coulson arched an eyebrow. “I assumed JARVIS would tell you I was on my way down. What are you doing?”

“Important Iron Man stuff.”

“Right. That why the 62 Corvette is in pieces?”

“I was making improvements!”

Coulson smiled at him and walked closer. Tony swayed towards him and the agent opened his arms. Tony sagged against him, head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m sure whatever you do to the poor car will be spectacular. Now, Pepper and Colonel Rhodes are waiting upstairs.”

“Already? JARVIS, you were supposed to tell me when they got here!”

“I did, sir. You were too busy fretting to notice.”

“Traitor,” Tony mumbled. Coulson huffed out a laugh and put his hand on the small of Tony’s back as they walked up the stairs. 

“Seal it up, J,” Tony said, scrubbing his face and spreading a smear of oil across his cheek. “Make sure DUM-E doesn’t cover anything in foam.”

“I shall do my best, sir.”

“You fill me with confidence.”

They walked up the spiral staircase, Coulson’s hand still on Tony’s back. The big Christmas tree next to the piano twinkled with red and gold lights, flashing in intricate patterns. Garlands and other decorations hung around the room, and five stockings hung above the fireplace. JARVIS had a second stocking down in the workshop with the three for DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. 

“Tones! About time you pulled your head out of the workshop,” Rhodey said.

“Honeybear! I was doing important stuff!”

“Huh uh. Get over here.”

Rhodey pulled him into a hug and Tony hugged him back. “Merry Christmas, asshole.”

“Merry Christmas, you dick,” Tony replied, pulling back. He turned to Pepper and smiled. Pepper laughed and they embraced. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back. 

“Phil, it’s good to see you,” Pepper said.

“And you, Pepper, Colonel.”

“No rank here,” Rhodey said, shaking Phil’s hand. “Rhodey, please.”

“Rhodey,” Phil said.

“Alright, enough niceties. Let’s start this party,” Tony said.

“Those words terrify me coming from you,” Rhodey said, following Tony into the kitchen. “I remember MIT.”

Tony threw a smile at him and grabbed the Chinese takeout they’d brought. Phil got drinks and soon they were parked in front of the fireplace, all four eating and talking. 

Tony sat between Phil and Pepper, his thigh pressed against Phil’s. He loved sitting with his closest friends, the lights dim and soft Christmas music playing. They drank apple cider since Tony was trying to be good and drink less.

Rhodey regaled them with stories of his time in the air force and then swapped to telling stories about him and Tony at MIT.

“You are a lying liar that lies!” Tony said, throwing a fortune cookie at Rhodey’s head. “None of that happened.”

“It totally happened. You were blackout drunk for most of MIT.”

Tony paused for a second and then shrugged. “Oh well, when you’re right, you’re right.”

Phil rolled his eyes and finished his rice. Tony was good with chopsticks but he was kind of jealous of Phil’s ability to pick up single rice grains with his. Of course, he knew how dexterous Phil’s fingers were.

“Stop fantasizing about your boyfriend’s hands and gimme my gift,” Rhodey said, shoving at Tony’s shoulder. Tony spluttered, his face flaming red.

“I was not!”

“You totally were,” Pepper said.

Phil seemed completely unconcerned as he broke open his fortune cookie.

“I hate all of you. Phil’s the only one who appreciates me.”

“If a turtle doesn’t have a shell, is it naked or homeless?” Phil asked.

“What?” Rhodey asked.

Phil waved the little paper with his fortune on it. “That’s my fortune.”

“That’s not a fortune! That’s a question. A fortune is like…‘You surround yourself with good friends.’ Not asking a question about a turtle. I want a refund,” Tony groused, crossing his arms.

Phil rolled his eyes and tossed the paper in the takeout dish.

“Better than getting one that says ‘that wasn’t pork,’” Phil said, voice dry. Pepper snorted, shaking her head.

“Alright, alright. Gift time!” Tony said, rolling to his feet. He grabbed the small gifts he’d gotten for them and flopped back down, half leaning across Phil’s legs.

He handed Pepper hers and practically vibrated off Phil’s lap as she opened it. He’d gotten her a pair of delicate earrings. He had wanted to buy her an entire art museum, but Phil convinced him it’d be a bad idea.

Phil had probably been right; Pepper loved the earrings. She handed him a small, perfectly wrapped gift about the size of his hand.

Tony tore into it enthusiastically. “A coupon book?”

“Just look at them,” Pepper said with laugh.

Tony flipped open the handmade coupon book. “Get out of meeting free’ card,” Tony laughed. “This means any reason?”

“One meeting, Tony.”

He grinned, looking through the rest of the fun coupons. 

“Thanks, Pep, I love them.”

They embraced and she kissed his cheek, letting him put the earrings in her ears.

Tony turned to Rhodey and handed him a hastily wrapped gift. “You’ll like this. DUM-E knocked over a box last month and this tumbled out.”

“Now I’m scared,” Rhodey said, tearing open the paper. He laughed when he saw the framed photo of him and Tony from MIT. Tony sat on Rhodey’s shoulders, young and small with the dopiest smile on his face. Rhodey held onto his thighs, head tilted towards the boy on his shoulders.

“Thanks, man,” Rhodey said, pulling Tony into a one armed hug. 

“You’re welcome,” Tony said, voice muffled by Rhodey’s shoulder. Pepper and Phil leaned in to look at the picture, smiling at the young men in it.

“Here. It’s not near as moving,” Rhodey said, handing Tony an oddly shaped package.

Tony arched his eyebrow and opened it, staring in half horrified shock at the knock off Iron Man toy.

“Found it on my last trip to Japan,” Rhodey said.

“It’s _hideous_ ,” Tony said, staring at the thing. “It looks like a cross between a mech suit and a magical girl.”

“So it’s true to form,” Phil said.

“Rude!” Tony said, lips curled in a smile. Phil nudged his shoulder playfully and Tony settled against him. He turned the toy over in his hands. “So ugly, I adore it.”

Tony set it aside with the coupon book and turned to Phil. He pulled out a small, perfectly wrapped rectangle that fit in the palm of his hand and held it out to Phil.

Phil took it with a soft smile, admiring the Captain America wrapping paper.

“Where did you find that wrapping paper?” Rhodey asked. “That stuff is vintage.”

“Yeah, it was in some stuff that my mom had boxed up. Knew Phil would like it.”

“I love it,” Phil said, carefully undoing the tape and peeling it apart with the utmost care.

“God, it drives me nuts that you don’t just rip into wrapping paper,” Tony muttered.

“Maybe I do this because I know it drives you nuts.”

“Good reason,” Tony conceded, practically vibrating with nerves as Phil finally got the gift open.

He turned over the clear trading card protector and stared. It was the one Captain America trading card that he hadn’t been able to get his hands on. Number two had long been one of the most popular cards and the ones he had been able to find were well outside his paygrade.

“You mentioned it was the only one you didn’t have,” Tony said nervously, plucking at a hole in his jeans. “I managed to track it down and thought you would like it. I mean, it’s totally cool if you don’t, I just wanted to help you complete the collection and—”

Tony’s wordvomit was cut off by Phil’s lips on his. He was vaguely aware of the sound of a camera going off but he didn’t care. Phil’s lips were soft and warm against his and he relaxed into the kiss.

“You like it, then?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Tony. I love it. Thank you.”

“You two are gross,” Rhodey said, sipping his apple cider. Tony flipped him off, making him laugh.

“Here,” Phil said, handing Tony a small bag. Tony tore into the tissue paper with gusto and froze when he saw a set of military dog tags on a chain at the bottom of the bag. He could make out the name “Coulson, Phillip J.” and his hands shook as he pulled them out.

“I was told by multiple people I should give you something that made it obvious that I consider this more than a friends with benefits relationship.”

“You do?” Tony’s voice was soft and almost uncertain. 

Phil huffed, grabbing Tony by the wrist and yanking him close. He took the dog tags and put them over Tony’s neck. They hung down right over the arc reactor, clinking against it lightly.

“Yes, Tony. I love you, you brilliant idiot.”

The smile Tony gave him was quite simply the best gift Phil had ever received. Tony flung himself onto Phil’s lap, crushing their lips together.

“Love you, too, Agent,” Tony whispered.

“I say again, you two are gross,” Rhodey said.

Pepper swatted at him. “Leave them alone. I think they’re cute together.”

Tony and Phil ignored them, the kiss finally slowing and letting up.

Tony stayed cuddled against Phil the rest of the night as they started a _Die Hard_ marathon, one hand playing with the dog tags around his neck and the other laced with one of Phil’s. 

Pepper and Rhodey leaned against each other, her feet in Phil’s lap and a blanket across the four of them. Tony smiled and ducked his head against Phil’s shoulder. Phil squeezed his hand gently and dropped a kiss onto Tony’s hair.

Without a doubt, it was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Also, hey, I actually ended a Phil/Tony fic without Tony falling asleep!


End file.
